So Perfect
by Starlight vixen
Summary: A oneshot songfic! Kakashi saves a woman from being raped by some men and he falls for her. This is how their night goes. Kakashi and not my oc. I found a pic of Kakashi and a gurl. It was beautifuly drawn so it inspired me.


**Here is my new story. I gave up on all my others because I lost everything that was going threw my mind when I first wrote them. So hopefully this on is ok.**

**This is a songfic oneshot. It's about Kakashi and a girl he rescues.**

**This is in the oc's POV. It might switch to Kakashi's though.**

**Regualr story is bold. **

**"speaking"**

**_"thinking"_**

**_Lyrics_**

**Okay hope you are ready.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kakashi or the show Naruto. I do not own the song. The song is Fallen by Mya. Mya owns the song!(I think anyways)lol. I don't own the oc. I found a beautifully drawn pic of Kakashi and a village girl and it inspired me. I don't know who the artist is but I loved the pic.**

* * *

**I was running as fast as my feet could carry me. I had no idea were I was going I just wanted to get away from these men. I heard of what they did to other girls they caught and I didn't want to end up like that.**

**"Come back here, you wench!" The men called after me.  
**

**I just kept running and I didn't think I was going to be able to keep on for much longer.****I saw a weird looking guy standing on the corner reading a comic book.He looked engrossed in it. His hair was silvery-grey and he was dressed in ninja-like clothes. He hada mask over his nose and mouth and his headband covered his left eye. I could tell that he wasn't from this village and I thought he'd be my only chance to escape these men.

* * *

****_Ohhh_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Huh ohhh__

* * *

_****I ran right up ****to him and he was still looking at his book.**

**"Please, you gotta help me." I pleaded. He didn't look like hewas paying attention te me rather all his attention way set to reading that book.**

**"These men are after me! They want to do awful things to me!" I cried. Then suddenly he looked me right in the eye. His stare made me melt and made my knees ****wobble. **

**I heard their voices again and I glanced back at them and then back to the man.**

**"O' please. Please keep them away from me." I pleaded once again.**

**To my surprise he stepped in front of me and put his book away.

* * *

****_You complete me_**

**_Like air and water boy_**

**_I need thee_**

**_And when I'm in your arms I feel free_**

**_Fallen_**

**_My heads up in the clouds in love_**

**_I'm proud_**

**_To say it loud_**

**_Like an accident it happened_**

**_Out of no where_**

**_It just happened_**

**_And I ain't mad at all_**

**_Because I've_**

**_Fallen_**

**_Head over hills_**

**_I've fallen_**

**_In love with you_**

**_I've fallen_**

**_And I can't get up_**

**_Don't wanna get up_**

**_Because of love (Because of love)_**

**_Fallen_**

**_Head over hills_**

**_I've fallen_**

**_In love with you_**

**_I've fallen_**

**_And I can't get up_**

**_Don't wanna get up_**

**_Because of love_**

_

* * *

**"Look. Buddy. We don't know who the hell you think you are, but step aside and you won't get hurt." The man said grufly.**_

**"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to leave this beautiful, innoncent woman alone." The ninja replied back with a cold stare on his face.**

**"WHO ARE YOU?" The man yelled.**

**"Kakashi" He replied.**

**"Well I never heard of you be****fore so you just gonna get thrown out.G****e em' boys." He ordered.**

**They didn't move. They looked frightened.**

**"What thehell are you waiting for? GET HIM!" He demanded.**

**"Um..boss..?" **

**"What is it?" The man said annoyed.**

**"That's Kakashi."**

**"SO? Just get his head on a stick.'' He ordered.**

**"No, that's the copy ninja Hatake Kakahi." **

**"Wh-Wha- WHAT!" He screamed **

**I guess Kakashi smirked cause I saw a gleam in his eye.**

**"We are terribly sorry! We won't do it again! I swear! I promise! Please, don't hurt us!" The terrified boss man criedas he ran off with the rest of his gang.

* * *

_Baby_**

_To let you get away is crazy_

_so I'm doing what it takes_

_To make you pledge your love to me_

_You see cause I'm tryna be your lady_

_For ever and ever baby_

_The picture wouldn't be same_

_If you wern't standing next to me_

_Can't you see I'm fallen_

_Fallen_

_Head over hills_

_I've fallen (I'm fallen)_

_In love with you _

_I've fallen (Oh)_

_And I can't get up_

_Don't wanna get up_

_Because of love (Because of love)_

_Fallen_

_Head over hills_

_I've fallen_

_In love with you_

_I've fallen _

_And I can't get up (And I can't get up)_

_Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up)_

_Because of love_

_

* * *

_

He kneeled down in front of me." Miss are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine now. Thanks to you." I blused as I looked him in the eyes.Or eye.

"Thank you so very much." I thanked him while looking away so I wouldn't blush,but it wasn't working.

" It's no prolbem. Ijust wish I could save a beautiful lady like you every day." Kakashi said as placed his hand under my chin making me look him in the eye.

KAKASHI'S POV-----

_"Wow, She's beautiful.""She has beautiful golden brown eyes. Her hair is redish-brown." She is small and fragile."_

_" I Got to stop thinking bout her."_ I thought as I mentaly slapped myself.

REGUALR POV-----

"Oh no, I am not beautiful." I replied back.

"Yes you are. Don't ever sell yourself short." He said smiling at me. Actually I don't know if he smiled or not but his eye squinted like he was smiling. Who knows.

_"Boy this guy __sure is confusing." _I thought.

"Oh." I squeaked out. I'm sure my cheeks were the color of the red moon.

" So does this beautiful lady have a beautiful name?" He asked.

"My name is Kura Kawa." I replied as my cheeks got real hot.

"Pretty." he said as he helped me up.

"Thank-you." I said shyly.

* * *

_You complement me_

_Not an accesory_

_You're neceessary_

_You never could speak bad words against me_

_You bare with me_

_Security_

_Are you here with me_

_Your my happiness_

_My joy (Joy)_

_And all because of you boy_

_I look __forward to the time_

_I spend with_

_Whatever it __is we do_

_Cause I've fallen for you baby_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Fallen_

_I've fallen for you_

_Fallen_

_Head over hills for you_

_So in love with you_

_Fallen_

_Love, oh_

_For you_

_

* * *

_

"May I walk you home?" He asked kindly.

"Sure." I said as I walked along side him to my house.

He grabbed my hand and held it as we walked.

I blushed but continued on walking.

We walked in complete silence. I guess we were just happy to be in the other's company.

We made it to my small cabin thing.

"You are welcomed to come in and stay awhile if you want." I offered.

"Yes, if it's ok with you?" he asked uncertain.

"Oh it's fine. I'll make some tea." I replied going off to the kitchen space to put on some tea.

He sat down on the mat and looked around.

I came back and sat down across from him. Wesat and talked while the tea was brewing. We got to know each other and he seemed really kind.

Ting!Ting! The tea kettle went off and I got up again and pured tea for both of us. I came back handed him his cup and sat back down with my own cup.

We drank in silence. Then he just stared into my eyes. I felt my cheeks burn. I was blushing again. I guess I am really shy when it comes to things like this.

I felt myself be pulled closer to him as we both set down are cups, and I soon found myself looking straight up into his eyes. I placed my hands on the sides of his face and pulled the mask down.

_"Wow!He's really cute without the mask." _I thought while I mentally sweatdropped when a vison of me with hearts for eyes appeared in my head.

He brought his lips down on mine and I was shocked. I guess he noticed this and started to back off , but I pulled him back down. I warped my hands around the back of his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. He then wraped his hands around my waist and we deepened the kiss. My cheeks we on fire. I was soo embarressed, but in a good way. I'd never done anything like this before and I am pleased to say that he's the one who stole my first kiss.

* * *

_Touch me (Touch me)_

_Hold me (Hold me)_

_Love me (love me)_

_Kiss me_

_In love with you_

_Talk to me (Talk to me)_

_Caress me (oh)_

_Play with me_

_Don't wanna get up_

_Explore me_

_Your my everything_

_Fallen_

_Head over hills (To let you get away is crazy)_

_I've fallen_

_In love with you_

_I've fallen_

_And I can't get up (I won't get up)_

_Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up)_

_Because of love

* * *

_

He picked me up bribal style and carried me towards my futon. He layed me down gently and crawled oved me and kissed my neck. He removed my white bandana thatI was wearing and played with my hair.

I loved the feel of his hands runnig through my hair. It made me feel so at peace with myself.

He kissed me angain and licked my lower lip, asking for an entrance. I opened my mouth and his tounge explored every part. My tounge wentcrashing with his. He caressed my body and placed his hands around my hips as we just kissed.

He slowly ran his hands up my body and pulled the pale grey kiminoI wore down over my shoulders. It just showed a little bit of my clevage. He kissed my lips,my cheek, and my neck working his way down.

The rest of the night was so blissful. So pleasureable. So perfect.

I fell asleep wrapped up in his protective arms, and that's where I woke up. The sun was shining through the window andhelooked so peaceful. So perfect.

* * *

_Fallen (Touch me)_

_Head overhills (Hold me)_

_I've fallen_

_In love with you_

_I've fallen (Whoa)_

_And I can't get up (With you)_

_Don't wanna get up_

_Because of love_

_Fallen (In love)_

_Head over hills_

_I've fallen (Myjoy)_

_In love with you_

_And I can't get up (And I can't get up)_

_Don't wanna get up (don't wanna get up)_

_Because of love_

_Fallen (Head over hills for you)_

_Head over hills (So in love with you)_

_I've fallen_

_In love with you_

_And I can't get up (And I can't get up)_

_Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up)_

_Because of love_

* * *

Okay! So, I hope you enjoyed it! I tried hard! It is also my first time writing anything Naruto. SO if you didn't like then please, if you flame tell me why. If you have ways for me to improve then tell me and just don't flame. To flame you have to have a reason so I expect one if you do!

Also! If you have characters or a song you want me to do a songfic for I'd be happy to. So yeah!

Review please!


End file.
